Dream Catcher
by AnimePrincess4Life
Summary: A woman that Mokuba can only see in his dreams warns him of the future; but who is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Catcher**

**Chapter 1**

Dreams and nightmares are two things in Mokuba's life that he couldn't escape from. The dreams weren't that bad, some of them were very strange like most dreams were, however, the nightmares are the ones he couldn't stand. Every night he was haunted by these nightmares and they only got worse after the whole Pegasus kidnapping fiasco. Seto knew about Mokuba's nightmares more than anyone. He would hear him screaming in the middle of the night and always would run to his rescue like a good big brother does. As the days passed by, Mokuba looked so drained. The nightmares kept him up of all hours in the night. Seto had offered counseling for the child, but Mokuba simply denied, saying he would be fine. Mokuba had lived ten years in this evil world and already experienced more pain than the average grown man. The death of his parents, the abuse from his step- father, at least three different kidnappings so far. How much more was this world going to do to him? What could this little boy have done so wrong in his precious young life that he deserved to be hurt this way? It was only natural that he would be damaged in some way right?

Mokuba stirred in his sleep, everything was darkness until he saw a bright light beaming towards him. The next thing he saw was a beautiful woman floating above him as he lay in bed. Her long ebony hair floated all around her body, as if she was swimming. "_Mokuba," _The beautiful woman quietly chanted fromabove him. She was beautiful, her eyes could pierce the coldest soul. They were icy blue and deep like the ocean. Mokuba could get lost in her eyes forever.She wore a long dark blue dress with lace all around the bottom and a sparkling white belt around her waist.

"_Who are you," _Mokuba whispered. "_Is this real_?" Mokuba stared into her beautiful big eyes with wonder. He could only open his eyes just a slit no matter how hard he tried to open them fully.

The thin woman smiled and closed her eyes. "_It is a secret, my child. In time you will know. Until then think of me as your guardian angel. I'm here to chase your nightmares away, I'm here to calm your beating heart. I have watched you over the years and I have seen all your pain. I warn you, there is more pain to come. Greater pain than ever before." _

"_Wait! Don't go!" _Mokuba yelled as he watched her slowly drift away. "_What's going to happen to me!?" _Mokuba reached his small hand out to grab her by the hem of her dress; but she vanished just before he could touch her.

Mokuba's eyes snapped opened and he quickly sat up in his bed. He placed his shaking hand over his quickly beating heart. "_Was that even real, should I tell Seto?"_

A quick glance was made to his nearby baby blue alarm clock and it read 5AM. Mokuba stepped out of his bed and into his bathroom. Maybe splashing his face with some cold water would help him snap out of it. Mokuba turned the silver knob and watched the icy cold water stream out from the faucet then cupped his little hands around the cold water. After he splashed his tired face with a couple hand fulls of cold water he reached for his fluffy purple towel by the marble topped sink and patted his face dry.

"_I feel like I'm going insane, every night I dream; but I never had a dream like this. It felt so real."_Mokuba thought while he stared at his reflection in his bathroom mirror.

"Please, be careful!" Mokuba jumped at the sound of the voice. He turned and looked all around him but to his dismay he didn't find anyone. In fear, Mokuba sprinted out of his bathroom and down the hall, his eyes were shut and he could feel the hot tears start to rim around his eyes already. "_Nii-sa UH_!" Mokuba ran into something tall and twice his size. With a loud grunt Mokuba flew backwards and hit the hard floor. "_Mokuba!"_ Seto spoke in surprise. "_Are you alright?"_ Seto asked while he walked over to his little brother and helped him stand up. He noticed the tears falling from his eyes. "Are you hurt, wasthe fall bad_?_" Seto looked worriedly in Mokuba's tear stained face. Mokuba hiccupped and buried his face into Seto's stomach "I-I h-heard a voice," Mokuba managed to say between his tears.

Seto placed his hands on the top of his shoulders. "Another nightmare?"

Mokuba nodded his head and wrapped his arms tighter around his Nii-sama's waist.

"I saw a woman and she told me more pain was going to happen to me, more than I ever experienced before! I heard her tell me to be careful when I was washing my face in the bathroom, but I wasn't asleep when I heard her!" Mokuba blurted out.

Seto took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, he pushed Mokuba away from his waist but kept his large hands on his shoulders while he knelt down to be at his height. "It was only your imagination there isn't a woma- Seto stopped mid-sentence when he noticed a stream of blood running from Mokuba's nose. He must have smashed it on his steel belt buckle. "Let's go get you cleaned up, we need to be at Kaiba Corp early today kid." Seto smiled.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Catcher **

**Chapter 2**

The day was long and boring for Mokuba, he had so much on his mind and fear spread in him like wild fire. He sat on a comfortable chair in one of Kaiba corps main lobby's The reason Mokuba wasn't tagging along behind his elder brother like a little lost puppy today was because he realized how much he was irritating Seto with his constant chatter about his dream and the voice he heard. He just wanted Seto to believe him; but after what Seto told him he knew it was best to leave him alone. Seto was under a lot of stress lately with trying to release his latest invention. Mokuba could come up with any excuse for his big brother when Seto was angry with him.

**Flash Back**

"Why, why won't you believe me!?" Mokuba almost cried.

"Because you are delusional and to believe you in the state your mind is in now would be crazy of me even- can't you just be normal!? You been having nightmares for the past month now, and that's all they are, nightmares, fake, non-reality images that your brain projects while you are sleeping, nothing more!" At that note Seto turned his heel and stormed off in the other direction.

Mokuba's violet eyes felt moist as he balled his hands into tiny fist. "Well maybe it's your fault that I have a screwed up and traumatized mind, you say I need to be normal? What is normal Seto? Because you certainly have not given me a normal life!" Mokuba screamed before he ran as fast and as far away as his tiny legs could muster.

Seto's cold blue eyes widened and he quickly turned around to face his little brother but he was already out of his vision range.

"_I'll find him later…"_

**End Flash Back**

"_I'm so messed up in the head, maybe I am going crazy. I'm a disappointment to the Kaiba name. Why can't I just be normal?" _Mokuba pondered on this thought. He knew his brother didn't mean what he said, he was just stressed out and took it out on him. They would be okay before the day is over, he was sure of it.

It was getting late now, nearly 8PM and it was raining outside, this only added to the sleepiness Mokuba felt. Mokuba didn't get a very restful night's sleep last night, or any other night for that matter so it was no surprise to him that he could feel his eyelids become droopy and heavy. He tried to fight the sleep away, he was afraid of what might happen when he closed his eyes; but the plush warm chair was just so inviting that he couldn't resist sleep any longer.

Mokuba took a moment to take in his surroundings and he instantly knew where he was again. Chains, concrete floors and the distinct smell of blood from a previous beating he had endured. Mokuba was leaning against the cold concrete wall that he was chained to, like some sort of wild animal. He could hear laughter and footsteps nearing him. Mokuba bit his lip as he waited anxiously to see who the footsteps and laughter belonged to.

"Time for your hourly beating, runt."

"Kemo!" Mokuba gasped and inched as far back to the concrete wall as possible, he shivered like a helpless puppy as the giant man entered his cell and pounded his fist into his hand. Mokuba watched his menacing smirk dance across his lips.

"Aw, I thought we were friends, I just want to have some fun, that's all." Kemo smirked and pulled his fist back and with all his strength he sent it flying towards Mokuba's fragile face.

"MOKUBA! Take my hand!" The same beautiful women that he had seen the night before came flying through the wall and pulled him out of harm's way just in time.

Mokuba looked up in shock as he saw the beautiful women holding him as they flew in the sky. Her wings were platinum and shined like the sun. She looked down and smiled.

"Do not be afraid, I just caught that nasty dream of yours." She giggled and flew higher and faster.

"W-where are you t-taking me!?" Mokuba tightened his grip on the women, he was afraid she may let him go and send him falling to the ground.

"I'm taking you to a land far away, it's beautiful and it's my homeland." The women giggled with glee as she spun around in the air three times. Mokuba, however, did not enjoy this little ride one bit.

Mokuba shut his eyes tightly and the moment he re-opened them he was in a completely different land, a forest is what it looked to be. A beautiful forest. He saw a waterfall that went on for miles and flowers kept blooming out of nowhere. There were trees of all kinds, even sakura trees. Mokuba smiled to himself, this sure felt a lot better than being chained to a wall. He was free.

A pale hand outstretched in front of him. "Let's go take a walk, as long as you hold my hand, you will be safe from the nightmares." The beautiful women smiled.

Mokuba hesitated for a moment; but took her hand anyway. She had saved him, after all.

"You can call me Yume," She said quietly as they walked down a beautiful stone road.

Mokuba looked up at her but kept quiet for now. "_The name Yume means Dream in Japanese,"_ Mokuba made a mental note of that, this dream felt all too real.

"Yume, can you tell me what is going to happen to me; and what is this, am I asleep or awake?" Mokuba finally spoke.

Yume stopped dead in her tracks and tightened her grip on Mokuba's slender hand, Mokuba flinched at the sudden sharp knick of her nail that she had accidently scraped him with.

"T-There's something I need to show you." Yume's enchanting eyes that once held so much light now seemed to only show sorrow and pain.

"Mokuba wake up!" Seto had a tight hold on Mokuba's shoulders and began to shake him violently. "Wake up!" Seto's eyes grew with worry as he continued to shake Mokuba back and forth. "Water! Get me water now!" Seto snapped at Isono who was faithfully standing by his side.

"Y-yes sir!" Isono was back in mere seconds with a bucket full of water. Seto grabbed it from him and splashed it all over Mokuba's body.

Startled, Mokuba began choking on the water as he was coming out of his sleep like coma. He didn't know what was happening.

Seto grasped Mokuba and pulled him up out of his seat and held him in a tight and loving hug. At that moment Seto didn't even care who was watching or if he would get wet.

"We tried for twenty minutes to wake you up, I'm so sorry about earlier Mokuba, I had no right to get so angry with you."

Mokuba shifted in Seto's arms and quickly pushed back his soaked hair from his eyes and looked up at Seto. "Nii-sama its okay I'm sorry too…Mokuba trailed off and looked away from his brother's eyes in shame.

"What's wrong?" Seto caught on quickly to Mokuba's emotions, he had to, because he played the role of father and big brother in Mokuba's life.

"It's…It's nothing," Mokuba shuffled in Seto's arms to let Seto know that he wanted to be down on the ground again.

Seto placed Mokuba on the ground and grabbed him gently by the sides of his face.

"Look at me," Seto commanded.

Mokuba obeyed and slowly let his gaze meet his brother's stare.

"I know it's not nothing, you had another nightmare, didn't you?"

Mokuba stiffened at the memories that played back in his mind. "_Yume was just about to tell me something important!" _

"N-no, I'm fine, can we just go home?" Mokuba pleaded.

Seto crossed his arms. "Fine, but tomorrow you are going to tell me what's wrong and if this happens again you will be going to the hospital for brain scans. It's not normal to be in such a deep sleep."

"Nii-sama I'm fine, I was just really tired okay!" Mokuba rolled his eyes and crossed his arms like Seto had done. Mokuba wasn't trying to mimic his elder brother, it was just a subconscious thing.

Seto starred into his little brother's eyes before he spoke. "If you say so. We are taking the subway tonight, I told Isono to go home, and he has already worked over sixteen hours today. The rain has stopped too so let's go before it starts again." Seto ordered his younger brother.

Mokuba nodded, a walk sounded nice right about now anyway.

As they walked down the dark streets of Domino, Mokuba felt a burning sensation coming from his hand. Mokuba examined his small hand closely. He snapped his eyes wide in disbelief and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scratch mark on his hand from Yume's nail.

"_T-this can't be real…but in the dream…Yume…She…"_

Seto turned around when he didn't hear Mokuba's footsteps by his side anymore. "Mokuba, let's go, the rain is starting again and we are almost at the subway."

Mokuba didn't even acknowledge Seto. He just stood there, frozen staring at his wounded hand.

"Mokuba?" Seto walked over to him quickly.

**To Be Continued…**

**(A/N) I loved reading your reviews. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream Catcher**

**Chapter 3**

"Nii-sama, look," Mokuba spoke when his elder brother came close to him.

"A little scratch mark? That's what's holding us up? Kid you're fine, let's move." Seto turned and continued toward the subway.

Mokuba shook his head and ran to catch up with Seto. "_Great, now Seto thinks I was upset over a little scratch. It's not about the pain, it's about the meaning behind the pain; but Seto won't believe me anyway so why even try?"_

The subway was only a few more feet away and both the Kaiba's were relieved to see that they made it in time to catch it before it left the station.

"_STOP!" _Mokuba winced in pain and grabbed the sides of his head tightly. It was the voice again. Yume's voice but she sounded frantic and it hurt his head. Mokuba closed his eyes and stood still.

"What is it now?" Seto turned to see his little brother "M-Mokuba!?" Seto saw that Mokuba was hunched over in pain by the way he held his head so tightly. "_A migraine?"_ Seto asked himself.

Mokuba opened one eye and tried to catch his breath, he wasn't running; but he felt like he had just won first place in the Domino City Marathon.

"I'm okay Nii-sama," Mokuba assured his worried brother.

Seto nodded "All the lack of sleep is catching up to you, you might be a little dehydrated as well," Seto stated.

Mokuba didn't say anything else until they reached the subway, the doors on the subway came open and to their surprise nobody else was riding the subway. Mokuba placed one foot inside. "_NO! STAY BACK!" _

"Ahh!" Mokuba grabbed his head tightly again.

Seto grabbed Mokuba by his upper arm and pulled him inside the subway. "What is wrong with you?" Seto's eyes grew wide when he saw the tears start to stream down Mokuba's face.

"Nii-sama we have to go back! We aren't supposed to be here!" Mokuba shouted. Mokuba didn't care if Seto didn't believe him anymore, he wasn't crazy he knew what he heard and nobody else on the planet could tell him otherwise.

Mokuba wiggled out from Seto's grasp and ran toward the doors on the subway but just as he reached the doors they shut tight. "NO!" Mokuba banged his tiny fist on the glass.

Seto grabbed Mokuba by the wrist and yanked him over to a nearby seat on the subway. "What has gotten into you?" Mokuba never acted this way before; and this made Seto grow more anxious by the second.

"Nii-sama, Yume…Yume she tried to warn us. We are in danger Nii-sama," Mokuba cried.

Seto froze and his eyes grew as round as saucers. "_Yume? I know that name."_

Mokuba cocked his head to the side "Nii-sama? What's wrong?"

Seto shook his head and stood up from his seat. He grabbed the handle bars on the ceiling to keep himself steady while he watched the city lights of Domino disappear behind him.

**FLASH BACK**

"Mommy is the baby going to be here soon?"_ An excited seven year old Seto had asked._

Seto's beautiful mother smiled at him. "Very soon."

Another week had passed and Seto's mother was sent to the hospital by ambulance, her pregnancy was going very wrong. Seto cried and held his father's hand on the way to the hospital. Once they had arrived, Seto could hear his mother's scream all throughout the hospital.

Seto and his father were forced by the hospital staff to stay in the waiting room. They had to perform an emergency surgery on Seto's mother. "Save my baby, save my baby, SAVE MY BABY!" Seto's mother repeated in between her screaming. That's all she cared about, all she wanted was her baby to survive.

It was only an hour later when the doctor came to speak to Seto's father. The doctor took Seto's father out into the hallway. Seto couldn't hear what the doctor told his father but he did see his father fall to his knees and cover his face into his hands. "Yume, Yume my precious Yume!" He cried.

Seto eye's widened, that was the nickname his father gave his mother. He would always tell her that she was his dream, his Yume.

**END FLASHBACK**

Seto would never dare tell the truth to Mokuba about how their mother died. He didn't want Mokuba to carry that guilt with him the rest of his life. _"How could Mokuba know mother's nickname? A coincident?"_

"_I need you to close your eyes Mokuba," _Yume chanted sweetly into the child's mind. The sound of her voice didn't scare him anymore. It was such a soothing voice. She was trying to help him so he had no reason to fear her.

Mokuba gasped when he saw the lights on the subway begin to flicker on and off.

"_Close your eyes! Hurry!" Yume begged._

"Oh no!" Seto could feel the ground shake beneath him. Could it be an earthquake!? The subway began to rattle and shake. Seto tightened his grip on the handle bar but the force of the subway was just too much for him to hold onto. This caused Seto to fall to the floor. "Mokuba! Hang on!" Seto yelled.

Mokuba felt himself fly off the seat and roll across the subway into a metal pole Mokuba grabbed the pole that stood in the middle of the subway. The subway was picking up speed and continued to shake violently.

Seto quickly pulled himself to the same metal pole that Mokuba was clutching onto for dear life.

"Nii-sama we are going to fly off the tracks!" Mokuba wailed.

Seto wrapped his arms around Mokuba and held him firmly in his grasp around the pole. The lights blew out and now glass was shattered everywhere, soon the windows and doors began to shatter as well. Tiny specks of glass flew onto the younger Kaiba's face.

"_Close your eyes! I can save you!" Yume cried._

Mokuba shut his eyes and then he could see everything that invaded the darkness.

"YUME!" Mokuba cried. Something was holding her by the throat. Yume opened one eye to look at Mokuba, blood dribbled down her chin and fell onto the floor.

"M-mokuba t-take my hand," She spoke in his mind. She stretched her pale arm out to Mokuba as far as she could.

This monster was huge and had a long tail, like a slithering snake, his fangs were sharp enough to rip you apart in one try. It was pure evil. His empty, soulless eyes were as black as coal. This monster…was from the shadow realm. Mokuba could remember running from him when Pegasus trapped his soul there. Mokuba had nightmares of this monster before, but this time he knew this was more than just a nightmare. Mokuba didn't know what to call it, some would call it an out of body experience. All Mokuba knew was that he could die here and if he could die here that meant Yume could die here too. He had to save her!

Mokuba looked to his side and saw Seto and himself huddled together and holding onto the metal pole. He was running out of time!

Yume winced in pain as the monsters gripped tightened around her throat. The monster pressed her up against the wall and dragged her across as hard as he could. The monster laughed as he saw the droplets of blood from her wings and back smear all over the wall.

Mokuba gritted his teeth and ran toward the monster. He just needed to grab Yume's hand so that the nightmare would disappear right? It would take them to Yume's homeland. "Leave her alone!"

Yume's eye's widened "Mokuba No!"

The Monster looked amused and simply swung his giant slimy tail at Mokuba and sent him flying back from where he came from.

Mokuba skidded across the ground until he ran into the wall. A trickle of blood ran down the side of his face.

"My baby!" Yume wailed in anguish.

"You hurt my baby!"

"_Baby_?" Mokuba faded in and out of consciousness.

Yume's once beautiful blue eyes have now turned into a deep shade of red. She felt nothing but pure anger and hatred. Her entire body began glowing crimson red. She was thirsty for the blood of her enemy. The hand around her neck began to shake and she could see the monsters hand begin to crack.

Mokuba stirred and blinked a few times. He was coming back to his senses.

"Yume!" Mokuba remembered now and dashed back over to the disgusting beast.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore! This is my Dream get out of my head!" Mokuba ran and picked up a large fragment of glass and sent it hurdling towards the monsters neck.

Just as the large shard of glass slit through the monsters neck Yume had cracked the monsters arm into tiny pieces.

Mokuba heard the monster scream and watched as it dispersed into dust. Yume's eyes turned back to normal before she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Yume!" Mokuba cried as he rushed and kneeled down by her side. "Yume, Yume wake up!" Mokuba shook her.

Her wings were hanging by a thread and red was now the color of her dress.

Yume managed to open her eyes "M-mokuba, y-you did it. He was the beast that haunted you. He attached himself to you from the shadow realm and his plan was to kill both you, and Seto. Now that h-he's gone y-you both w-will be safe. T-the ss-ubway is normal a-again. Yume coughed until blood spurted out from her lungs.

"Yume, no you saved me, don't go!" Mokuba cried and grabbed her hand. Grabbing Yume's hand caused them to transport back to the enchanted forest. Yume lay in the grass by the water fall as flowers bloomed all around her, as if decorating her grave and making it a peaceful and beautiful place for her eternal rest.

Yume smiled at her son. She was starting to turn into dust, her dust was different than the monsters though. Her dust sparkled like the stars.

Fresh tears rolled down Mokuba's cheeks. "Don't go Yume."

"I'm sorry, my j-job is finished here, and I can f-finally r-rest in peace. Before I go there is s-something I must give to y-you." Yume grabbed a nearby shard of glass before they transported to the forest. She proceeded by cutting a lock of her hair out. "T-take this to r-remember me."

Mokuba took the soft lock of hair and rubbed his thumb across it. Her hair felt and looked just like his own. So soft and smelled so sweet.

More tears traced down his face. "Who are you?" Mokuba questioned with desperate eyes.

Yume reached up her shaking hands and cupped Mokuba's soft face. She swept her thumb under his eyes to wipe his tears away. "Don't cry, I-I'm your mama, and I-I am so h-happy that I got to meet y-you. I couldn't rest until I said g-good-bye."

"Mama!? Mokuba had to admit he was very shocked; but he hugged her tightly anyway. He always dreamed of meeting her someday.

After the hug she dispersed into star dust and the wind gently carried her away.

"N-No." Mokuba gripped the lock of hair tightly. He thought he might drown in his tears before this day was over. A shiny object dropped from the sky and landed in front of Mokuba. He quickly picked it up and held it toward the sun. "_A necklace."_

Seto had tried just about everything to wake his little brother up. He was seriously starting to panic now. The Subway had gone back to normal which is something that Seto couldn't even explain, and he was a genius.

Seto stared in confusion. Blood was trickling down the side of Mokuba's head and new bruises appeared out of nowhere; and was that tears Seto saw? Seto was going to try one last thing to wake Mokuba up. It's not something he wanted to resort to; but he had no other choice.

"**SMACK!"**

Mokuba's eye's shot open and he rubbed the side of his face in pain. "Owww" Mokuba whined.

"W-what'd you do that for!"

Seto ignored Mokuba's question and asked him a few of his own.

"Tell me, are you alright!?" Seto gripped Mokuba's upper arms and pulled him up off the ground and onto his feet.

Seto glanced down and saw that Mokuba was holding something. _"Hair?"_

Mokuba tried to hide what he had behind his back; but Seto caught his wrist and made Mokuba show him what he had.

"You won't believe me even if I do tell you," Mokuba stated.

Seto crossed his arms. "Try me."

Mokuba huffed and tried to hold back his tears, his mother just died in his arms, that's something he wished he could just forget.

"Fine, Long story short, this is a lock of Mom's hair. Mom was Yume. She protected me Nii-sama! She helped me destroy the shadow realm monster that had attached himself to me and haunted me in my dreams! Not only that but she is the one who saved us from the subway!"

Mokuba held out the lock of hair for Seto to see for himself. Seto gently grabbed it and examined the beautiful lock of hair carefully.

"What do you have in your other hand?" Seto asked quickly.

"It's a necklace from mom, Nii-sama." Mokuba held out a silver necklace. It had a silver heart on the chain and in the middle of the heart _Seto _was written in baby blue and _Mokuba _was written in yellow.

Seto's mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide. "Impossible."

Seto took the necklace in his hands to study it closer, he flipped it over onto the back and in tiny red print it read: _To my beloved Yume._

Mokuba watched him in confusion. "Nii-sama?"

"Mom…. she was buried wearing this. Dad surprised mom with this necklace whenever they figured out what they wanted to name you."

"No way!" Mokuba gasped. "See Nii-sama do you believe me now!?"

Seto bit his lip and felt his eyes burn. He never cried and he wasn't going to start now.

Seto ignored Mokuba's question again, he didn't want to admit that he believed in such a crazy thing. "Let's go home."

Neither one of the Kaiba brothers spoke about this situation again. That was how it always went though. Anything traumatizing or unbelievable was put behind them. Seto was a man who only walked forward. It was foolish to ever look back; because what is over will never begin again.

However, they did put the necklace in a glass case with her lock of hair. The maids were always curious as to why these items had appeared; but Seto felt it was none of their business. It was his and Mokuba's secret. It wasn't something that anyone needed to gossip about. This was the Kaiba brother's treasure. That is what it shall forever be. As for Mokuba, the nightmares had ceased. The only dreams he ever dreamt of now were the dreams of him and Yume, walking hand and hand in the enchanted forest down the beautiful stone road.

"_Rest in Peace mama."_

_**~FIN~**_

**(A/N) Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Thank you all for your kind reviews.**


End file.
